


Scorching

by Dytallix_B



Category: Flight of the Conchords (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dytallix_B/pseuds/Dytallix_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bret gets a horrible sunburn and Jemaine takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorching

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this years ago under a different pen name but just got my AO3 account and am moving my fic over.

"Wanna go for a run, man?" Bret asked as he and Jemaine sat lazily in their sweltering apartment watching TV.

"Are you serious?" Jemaine replied, "no way, it's far too hot today."

"Come on, it'll be fun," Bret coaxed, standing up from the couch.

"I'm not going," Jemaine answered firmly, "you can go if you like, I'm staying here where the fan is."

"The fan barely even works," Bret pointed out, motioning to their small, ineffectual fan.

"Still, it's cooler in here than outside in the sun," Jemaine added.

"Fine, I'll go by myself," Bret conceded, and walked into the bedroom to change into his running shorts and shoes.

"See you later," Bret called from the front door after he had gotten dressed, "I'll be back in an hour or so."

"K," Jemaine called, then, finally peeling his eyes away from the television, added, "can you pick me up one of those slush thingies from the corner store on your way back? A blue one would be nice."

"Yeah, alright," Bret agreed, and headed out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Jemaine was crazy, Bret thought as he finished up his run, nearly back to the edge of the park. The sun was bright and warm and there were no clouds, but there was a nice breeze blowing that made the temperature outside a bit more bearable than the temperature inside their apartment.

Bret slowed down to a walk and looked around at the park. The grass looked so soft and inviting. Bret decided to have a short rest on the grass before heading home. Jemaine could wait a bit longer for his slushie. 

Bret took his t-shirt off to use as pillow and laid down on the soft, warm grass. After a few minutes, the warmth of the sun on his skin and the sound of the breeze blowing through the trees had lulled him to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Where the flip was Bret? Jemaine thought as he looked at the clock. It had been over 3 hours since he had left for his run, he really should be back by now. 

Jemaine tried to tell himself that he was just feeling impatient for his slushie, but, truthfully, he was starting to get quite worried. He waited another 15 minutes, then decided to head out of the apartment to try to find Bret.

They almost always took the same route on their jogs so it didn't take Jemaine long to locate Bret, asleep on the grass near the area of the park where they usually began and ended their runs. Jemaine breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to him.

"Bret," Jemaine called, trying to wake up his friend, "Bret!" he tried again, this time nudging Bret's leg gently with his shoe.

"Aaah!" Bret cried out as he awoke with a start, "that hurt!"

"I barely touched you," Jemaine remarked, then noticed that Bret looked quite a bit redder than usual.

"How long have I been out here?" Bret asked, trying to sit up then giving up.

"At least 3 or 4 hours by now," Jemaine answered, "I was getting really worried about...um...the...fact that I didn't have my slushie....so I decided to come find you."

Bret tried again to sit up, "ow...ow...OW!" he exclaimed as he laid back down, "everything hurts, Jemaine!"

"Well I should think so," Jemaine agreed, "you look like a giant lobster."

"Can you help me up?" Bret asked, weakly.

Jemaine tried to pull Bret up by grabbing his shoulder but, judging by Bret's protests, that obviously hurt too much. After taking a moment to figure out the best course of action, Jemaine stood over Bret's legs, being careful not to touch them, grabbed both of Bret's hands and hauled him to his feet.

No sooner was Bret upright that he nearly fell over again. Jemaine put one of his hands on Bret's back and took Bret's hand with the other to steady him.

"I really don't feel good, Jemaine," Bret said, sounding a bit scared.

"You'll be fine, let's just go home," Jemaine assured him, bending to pick up Bret's t-shirt from the grass and handing it to him. 

With some effort and quite a bit of wincing, Bret managed to get himself back into his t-shirt (which he had put on inside out but Jemaine figured it was best not to mention it) and they began the slow walk back to the apartment, Bret limping slightly and Jemaine steadying him as best he could without aggravating his burns.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they got back to the apartment, Bret was shivering, which confused Jemaine quite a bit since he could actually feel the heat radiating from Bret's body. 

"Why am I so cold?" Bret asked as Jemaine helped lower him onto his bed as gently as he could.

"Dunno," Jemaine answered, "you feel pretty warm to me."

"Am I gonna be OK?" Bret asked, teeth chattering.

"You're gonna be fine, Bret," Jemaine assured him, sitting down at the foot of Bret's bed, "it's just a really bad sunburn."

"I'm such an idiot," Bret chided himself.

"Yeah, kinda," Jemaine agreed, "what made you decide to take a nap in the sun anyway?"

"Didn't mean to fall asleep," Bret said, "I just wanted to take a rest in the grass for a bit but I guess I got too comfortable - can you get me a blanket?"

"Yeah, alright," Jemaine said, getting up to retrieve a blanket from his own bed seeing as how Bret was lying on top of the blankets on his bed.

"Ow...OW!" Bret exclaimed as Jemaine laid the blanket over him.

"Sorry, mate," Jemaine said, adjusting the blanket as carefully as possible, "but if you want the blanket you're going to have to deal with the pain for a minute."

Bret just nodded and, after a moment, relaxed a bit.

"I'm so tired," Bret said, still shivering. 

"Why don't you go for a sleep then," Jemaine suggested, "and I'll go to the pharmacy to see if they have anything that'll make you better, OK?"

"K," Bret answered, eyes closing already, "thanks, man."

Jemaine stood, brow furrowed, watching Bret for a moment, then headed to the pharmacy.

\---------------------------------------------------------

By the time he had returned, Bret had kicked off the blanket and was lying on his bed in his shorts and his still inside-out t-shirt. 

"Hey, Bret," Jemaine greeted him, moving to sit at the foot of Bret's bed, plastic shopping bag in hand.

"Hey," Bret answered.

"You feeling any better?" Jemaine asked.

"I'm not cold anymore, but it feels like my skin is on fire," Bret explained, "feeling kinda sick and dizzy too."

"I talked to the pharmacist and she suggested a few things," Jemaine said, reaching into the bag. "I got some aloe, it's supposed to help cool the burns and heal them faster, some oatmeal, for an oatmeal bath which I guess is supposed to help, some ibuprofen for the pain, and a fan that hopefully works better than the other one. She also told me some stuff we can do to cool you down so it doesn't hurt so bad."

"So I'm not going to die then?" Bret asked, "cause it kinda feels like I'm gonna die."

"You're not going to die, Bret, don't be so dramatic," Jemaine replied, "you just need a few days to heal up."

"K," Bret conceded.

"Oh, and I got you a couple of bottles of Gatorade because the pharmacist said you need to keep hydrated," Jemaine added, pulling a bottle out of the bag and handing it to Bret, "you like the red ones best, right?"

"Yeah," Bret said, and managed a bit of a smile.

\------------------------------------------------------

Jemaine gave Bret a couple of pills then set up the new fan (which did work quite a bit better than their other one) on a chair at the foot of Bret's bed and set it to maximum to try to cool Bret off. He then went back into the lounge to watch TV.

"Jemaine," Bret called from the bedroom after a bit.

"Yeah?"

"Can you...help me?"

"Help you with what?"

"I'm too hot, I...I need to take my shirt off...but it hurts..." Bret explained.

Jemaine reluctantly rose from the couch and walked over to Bret's bed

"I don't think it's going to hurt any less if I help you," Jemaine remarked.

"It might," Bret said.

"Alright," Jemaine agreed.

Bret was able to get the shirt up to his armpits but no further, so Jemaine helped him into a sitting position and, with much wincing from Bret, managed to manoeuvre Bret's scorched arms from the sleeves and slip the shirt over his head. Bret laid back down, breathing heavily. Jemaine was surprised to feel a slight twinge of arousal at the sight but felt embarrassed and guilty about it immediately. Bret was hurting. This was no time to be leering at him.

"There you go," Jemaine said, quickly, dropping the shirt to the floor and turning to leave.

"Jemaine, wait," Bret called.

"What is it?" Jemaine asked, wanting nothing more than to get away from Bret and back to the safety of the lounge.

"I think I need to take my shorts off too..." Bret said, quietly.

"I'm sorry, Bret," Jemaine said firmly, "I can't help you with that. It'd be too weird."

"Aw, come on," Bret pleaded, looking at Jemaine with those huge brown eyes that Jemaine always had a hard time saying no to, "it won't be weird, I'll still have my underpants on. You know I'd do it for you."

That was true, Jemaine thought, though moot as he couldn't imagine ever asking Bret to help him remove his pants...not that it would be entirely unpleasant, he thought absently, before forcing his brain to return to the task at hand. 

"Oh, all right." Jemaine conceded, sounding annoyed. 

Thankfully, Bret had already pushed down his shorts just enough so that Jemaine could see what waistband belonged to the shorts and which one belonged to Bret's underpants. Jemaine didn't even want to think of how embarrassed he would be if he accidentally grabbed both articles of clothing at once.

Jemaine took a deep breath, then grasped the waistband of Bret's shorts. "Uh...you're gonna have to help me a bit here, Bret," Jemaine stammered, unable to look Bret in the eye, "can you lift yourself up a little?"

Bret nodded and, with much effort, managed to raise his hips up enough so that Jemaine could get the shorts down to his thighs, then gingerly lifted his legs a few inches from the bed as Jemaine removed the shorts, trying not to let the fabric brush against the tops of Bret's legs too much.

"Thanks, man," Bret said with a sigh as he relaxed back into the bed, now clothed in just his underpants, "that's a bit better."

"Uh...you should drink some more of your Gatorade," Jemaine said, by way of response, "don't want you to dehydrate." And with that he returned to the couch, still not looking Bret in the eye.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next couple of hours, Jemaine tried several things in the hopes of cooling Bret down, he brought him an ice pack to put on the burns but Bret said that was too cold, he opened the window next to Bret's bed, but the breeze from earlier had died down so that, unfortunately, did nothing. Finally, Jemaine had soaked a towel in cold water and given it to Bret to lay on his burns, which seemed to help a bit. At least Bret was able to get some sleep, which meant Jemaine was free to go to bed as well. 

Jemaine awoke a few hours later to the sound of Bret moaning and whimpering.

"You OK, Bret?" Jemaine asked, sitting up in bed.

"No," Bret answered, miserably, "have to go to the toilet but I can't get up."

Jemaine sighed, knowing where this was going, but got up and headed across the room anyway, his dislike for seeing Bret in pain overriding his embarrassment. 

"Come on," Jemaine said, holding out his hand to Bret, "I'll help you up."

Bret took Jemaine's hand and managed to get himself into a sitting position, breaking out in a sweat from the effort. 

Jemaine took both of Bret's hands in his and was about to haul Bret into a standing position when Bret stopped him. 

"Wait!" Bret exclaimed, "my legs hurt to much. Gimme a minute."

Jemaine stood there, awkwardly holding both of Bret's hands while Bret took a few deep breaths in anticipation of standing up.

"OK," Bret said, when he felt he was ready.

Jemaine helped Bret to his feet as gently as possible then let go of Bret's hands. Bret almost immediately grabbed both of Jemaine's shoulders to steady himself. 

"Sorry, man," Bret said, wincing, "but I might need...some more help."

"Um...alright..." Jemaine said, hoping the help didn't extend to more than helping Bret hobble to the toilet then leaving him to his own devices. 

Jemaine allowed Bret to hold on to his shoulder for support as they walked slowly into the bathroom. 

"I expect you can...um...take it from here?" Jemaine asked, hopefully.

"Hurts too much to stand up," Bret said, "can you help me sit down."

"Bret..." Jemaine said, "this is getting a bit weird."

"I know it is, man, but I can't do this by myself right now, and I really have to go!" Bret exclaimed, staring pleadingly at Jemaine.

"Fine," Jemaine said, "um...how about I stand here, with my back to you, and you can grab my hands to steady yourself...will that work?"

"I think so," Bret said, and Jemaine moved so he was standing a couple of feet in front of the toilet with his arms stretched out behind him.

Jemaine tried to think of something else - anything else - as Bret shakily pulled down his underpants and lowered himself onto the toilet with Jemaine's help. Jemaine quickly let go of Bret's hands and began to walk out of the bathroom. "Let me know when you're done, OK?"

"OK," Bret said as Jemaine closed the door to give Bret his privacy. After a moment, Bret called to Jemaine again and he slowly re-entered the bathroom. Thankfully, Bret had pulled his underpants up far enough so Jemaine couldn't see anything (not that he was looking or anything!). Jemaine resumed his position with his back to Bret and Bret pulled himself up and adjusted his underpants, they then made the short but slow trip back into the bedroom where Jemaine helped Bret back into bed.

"Thanks, man," Bret said.

"Don't mention it," Jemaine mumbled as he made his way back to his own bed, trying to ignore the groaning sounds Bret was making as he tried to get comfortable.

Bret fell asleep rather quickly, but Jemaine lay awake for some time, wondering why the fact that he couldn't touch Bret right now made him want to touch him more than ever.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning," Jemaine said as Bret opened his eyes.

"Morning," Bret answered, groggily.

"Feeling any better?" Jemaine asked, handing Bret a painkiller along with a glass of water.

"Tiny bit, I suppose," Bret remarked, taking the pill and swallowing it, "I don't feel sick anymore, but my skin still feels like it's burning."

"Do you want to maybe try that oatmeal bath thing?" Jemaine asked, knowing full well he was going to have to help Bret in ways that likely meant seeing his roommate in an even greater state of undress than he was in now, but trying not to make a big deal out of it for the sake of helping Bret feel better.

"Yeah, OK," Bret agreed, "if it's supposed to help."

"I'll get it ready then," Jemaine said, then got up to head to the bathroom.

He turned on the water making sure it was a bit on the cool side but not too cold, then added some oatmeal to it and mixed it around. Once the bathtub was full, Jemaine returned to the bedroom to get Bret.

"Bath's ready," Jemaine said, holding out his hand for Bret to take, which he did, pulling himself up with some effort, though, Jemaine was happy to see, he seemed to be in a bit less pain than he had been the previous evening.

Jemaine helped Bret into the bathroom and, once they got to the edge of the tub, they both just stood there, Bret still leaning on Jemaine, neither quite sure what to do next. 

"Well, I guess you should probably get in then," Jemaine said, breaking the silence. 

"Yeah," Bret agreed, "I...um...have to get my underpants off..."

"I'll just...look over here then," Jemaine stammered, turning his head while Bret gingerly removed his underpants. Bret kept a firm grasp on Jemaine's arm as he stepped shakily into the tub and, despite the fact that he was trying not to look, Jemaine had to glance at Bret, briefly, to help him lower himself into the water.

Once Bret was in the tub, Jemaine suddenly seemed very interested in what was going on on the ceiling, "uh...the water's not too cold, is it?", Jemaine asked.

"No," Bret said, "it's perfect."

"Alright then," Jemaine began to walk out of the bathroom, "just...call me when you want to get out."

Jemaine left the door open a crack and went to sit on the couch, in front of the stupid, useless fan, trying to will away his growing arousal.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

After about 20 minutes, Bret felt like he had soaked enough and called for Jemaine to help him out of the tub. Jemaine did, handing him a towel to wrap around his middle then helping him back to the bed.

"So...you're not going to get dressed then?" Jemaine asked, a bit flustered, looking at Bret, lying on the bed, completely naked save for the towel which was just barely covering certain parts of his anatomy. 

"Not yet," Bret answered, "think I just want to lay here a bit. Can you maybe pass me that aloe stuff?"

"Sure," Jemaine said, and retrieved the bottle from the top of the dresser to hand to Bret.

Jemaine walked into the kitchen to pour himself some juice, then resumed sitting on the couch, leafing through a magazine absently. No sooner had he found an article he had an interest in reading, did he hear Bret making moans and whimpers of pain from the other room. 

This time, Jemaine was not getting up, whatever problem Bret was having, he could deal with on his own. Jemaine knew if he went in there and had to look at Bret, all naked and pleading, and especially if he had to touch Bret, he couldn't be held responsible for what he might end up doing.

"Jemaine...?" Bret called, and Jemaine rolled his eyes. Was Bret doing this on purpose? He had to be.

"What?" Jemaine answered, gruffly.

"Um...m'sorry, but...I need your help again..." Bret said, meekly.

"What now?" Jemaine asked, getting up once again to head to the bedroom, knowing full well what Bret was going to ask him to do.

As Jemaine had suspected, Bret needed help with slathering the aloe on his burns as the skin on his arms hurt too badly to do it himself.

Jemaine was about to protest, but then thought this might not be so bad. It would give him a legitimate excuse to touch Bret, after all. Plus, he knew it would make Bret feel better, and that was the most important thing, right?

"Alright, but you'll have to move over a bit," Jemaine commanded, taking the bottle of aloe from Bret's hand. Bret shifted over, obediently, but not without wincing, and Jemaine sat down on the edge of the bed.

Jemaine squirted some of the cool green gel into his hands, rubbed them together, then quickly surveyed the situation to figure out which part of Bret would be the least weird to tackle first. 

Jemaine took one of Bret's arms and began to gently rub the gel onto the reddened skin. Bret grimaced, but didn't make a sound, Jemaine moved his hands up to Bret's shoulder, then to his other arm. 

"Am I hurting you too much, Bret?" Jemaine asked, seeing that Bret's eyes were squeezed shut.

"No," Bret said, "it hurts no matter what. Wish there was some way to get my mind off it."

Jemaine's brain began racing with so many dirty thoughts that he had to stop massaging the aloe onto Bret for a moment. He quickly remembered what he was doing, however, and moved on to Bret's chest and stomach. 

Jemaine didn't exactly know what compelled him to do what he did next, but as he rubbed the gel into Bret's chest he began to softly blow onto the skin, creating an even more intense cooling sensation for Bret.

Bret inhaled a bit sharply, then relaxed a bit, "mmm...that feels...nice."

"Yeah?" Jemaine asked, relieved that Bret wasn't weirded out.

"Yeah," Bret confirmed, "nice and cool."

Jemaine took that as a go ahead to continue and concentrated his efforts on Bret's burned stomach, being careful to stop just before the line where Bret's skin became pale again, mainly because he was afraid of what he might do if he crossed it.

Jemaine shifted down the bed a bit to get Bret's legs, starting with the calves. Jemaine couldn't believe how worked up he was getting just from rubbing aloe on his friend. And, as he worked his way up to Bret's thighs, he was downright shocked to see that the damp towel around Bret's hips had developed a noticeable bulge.

Jemaine immediately stopped what he was doing and Bret looked down at him, realizing what had caused the abrupt halt.

"Uh...sorry, man," Bret apologized, "couldn't help it, it just felt so nice."

"Um...uh...no...it's...it's OK," Jemaine stammered, realizing he should probably just stop now but knowing there was no way he was going to, "s'fine, I'm almost done anyway." And with that, he resumed working on rubbing the aloe onto Bret's thighs. Bret relaxed back into the bed and allowed Jemaine to finish what he was doing.

Jemaine knew he was getting into dangerous territory here, but couldn't seem to stop himself from peeling back the towel a bit further than he had to to get access to Bret's upper thighs. Soon he found himself out of reddened skin to tend to, yet continued to rub the aloe onto Bret, slowly moving his hands higher and higher onto Bret's hips.

"Um...Jemaine?" Bret began, quietly, "I don't think I'm burned there..."

"I'm just being thorough," Jemaine explained.

"Oh...alright then," Bret replied, and allowed Jemaine to continue rubbing closer and closer to his now fully erect cock, hoping that he wouldn't stop once he reached it.

Jemaine, feeling emboldened by Bret's obvious arousal, squeezed a bit more gel onto his hand, carefully moved the towel out of the way, then reached over to brush his fingertips lightly over Bret's shaft.

Bret jumped a bit, then moaned - with pleasure this time, not pain.

"This getting your mind off things?" Jemaine asked with a smile as he slowly, torturously, enclosed Bret in his hand, the cooling gel creating an amazing sensation that Bret didn't want to ever end.

"God yes..." Bret breathed, suddenly feeling as though there was nothing else in the world aside from his cock and Jemaine's hand.

Jemaine felt his own cock spring to full attention at the sight of what he had reduced Bret to, and he began to pump his hand up and down Bret's shaft, slowly at first, then faster and more deliberate.

Bret moaned in ecstasy, trying not to move the rest of his body too much so as not to aggravate his burns, but eventually throwing caution to the wind, grabbing Jemaine's free arm and pulling him up until their faces were right next to each other. 

Jemaine's eyes were dark with passion and Bret grabbed him by the back of the neck, drawing him in for a deep kiss, not caring about his sunburned lips. 

Jemaine continued to jerk Bret off as their tongues met and explored each others mouths hungrily. It didn't take long for Bret's orgasm to tear through him and he cried out, spilling hotly into Jemaine's hand and across his own stomach. Jemaine nearly lost it himself. God, Bret was beautiful when he came.

After a moment, they broke apart from the kiss and Jemaine gently cleaned Bret off with the towel before wiping his own hand on it, then laid down next to Bret, being careful not to touch any burned skin.

"So, do you feel any better?" Jemaine asked, as Bret's breathing gradually slowed.

"Oh yeah," Bret answered, "I'm still feeling kinda hot though..."

"Yeah, so am I..." Jemaine answered coyly. 

"I wish I wasn't so sore or I'd return the favor," Bret said, with a note of regret in his voice.

"Don't worry about it," Jemaine said, smiling, "honestly, that was pretty great for me too."

And a few days later, after more baths and aloe rub downs (some innocent and some not so much), Bret felt well enough to return the favor and, as far as Jemaine was concerned, it was definitely worth the wait.

 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> The horribleness of Bret's sunburn may sound a bit exaggerated, but I wrote this while recovering from an equally bad sunburn and, I can assure you, it really was that painful and difficult to move!


End file.
